The New Apprentice
by roxmileycyrusrox
Summary: Slade has a new apprentice. And she's tougher than she looks. The titans are going to have to fight her with everything they've got if they even want a chance against her. But will they succeed? Or will they fail?


**The New Apprentice**

Summary:

Slade has a new apprentice. And she's tougher than she looks. The titans are going to have to fight her with everything they've got if they even want a chance against her. But will they suceed? Or will they fail?

This is my first fanfic so it may suck a little. Read and review.

**Monica**

One day in Jump City, there was a robbery at the Oil Factory. At the tower, everyone was doing their daily things. Beast Boy and Cyborg were fighting over who's turn it was on their game station, Raven was reading a book, and Robin was teaching Starfire about earth. Then the alarm went off. Everyone ran to the big moniter. Someone was stealing oil from the Oil Factory.

"Titans go!" Robin yelled.

The titans got there and found themselves surrounded by Slade's robots. The titans emediatly started fighting. Cyborg blasted every robot that came within five feet of him. Starfire fired starbolt after starbolt at each robot that went after her. Raven crushed any robot that came at least a yard close to her with barrels fullof oil. Beast Boy turned into a variety of animals charging at every robot he could get to. Robin threw disks at the robots before he saw Slade running down the hall with a dozen robots carrying a barrel each. Without thinking, Robin fallowed him.

Robin fallowed Slade outside and into and alley. But when Robin got there, all he saw were brick walls surrounding him.

"Where did he go?" Robin said to himself.

At the factory,"Dude, where's Robin?" Beast Boy asked.

"I'm right here." Robin said, walking over to the group.

"Slade got away with twelve barrels of oil." he added.

"But why?" Starfire asked.

"I don't know Star, but I will find out." Robin said.

And with that everyone went back to the tower.

Back at the tower, Robin was pacing back and forth in his room.

"Why would Slade want twelve barrels of oil?" he said to himself. Just as he said this, the alarm went off. Robin ran to the big monitor. He found that the other titans were already there and checking out what was happening in the city.

"What's going on?" Robin asked the others.

"It's Slade again. He's at the docs this time." Cyborg said.

"Titans go!" Robin yelled.

At the docs, there was an explosion. The Teen Titans appeared at the base of the explosion. Cyborg's right arm was in sonic cannon mode. The titans soon found themselves surrounded by Slade's robots yet again.

Slade came out of the shadows.

"The Teen Titans. Better late than never." Slade said.

"Slade! Whatever your planning, we will stop you!" Robin said. Robin was about to take action when Slade stoped him.

"But you don't know who your fighting against. Meet my new apprentice, Monica." Slade said. He turned to face a giant figure that was covered in a beige sheet. One of the robots pulled the sheet off. The titans gasped. What they saw was a giant robot twice the size of Slade himself.

In the robot's seat was a girl who looked like she was 17. She had blue-black hair and bright blue eyes that shined with evil. She was wearing a uniform of Slade(the same uniform Terra wore when she was Slade's apprentice).

The robot emediatly raised a laser gun and fired it at the titans. Raven made a forcefield that protected the titans and took it down when Robin told her to.

Robin threw disks at the robot, hopping to do some damage to cause a malfunction. But to no avail, the disks did absolutly nothing to the robot. Starfire fired the most powerful starbolt at the robot but just as the disks did nothing, the starbolt did nothing.

"Hey Monica! Say bye bye!" Cyborg said. His right arm turned into a sonic cannon. He aimed it at the robot.

"Sorry, but I think it's you who has to say bye bye!" Monica said. She aimed her laser gun at Cyborg and fired. Cyborg fired his sonic cannon at the same time. Cyborg kept making his sonic cannon stronger to block Monica's attack. Monica did the same but suceeded in the long run. In her victory, Monica not only destroyed Cyborg's sonic cannon, but put Cyborg in a coma.

Beast Boy turned into a t-rex and charged at the robot.

Monica saw this at the last minute and grabed Beast Boy by hiss tail. She then swung him around and around and let go of him. Beast Boy crashed right through the wall and fell unconsious on the ground.

"Raven, bring us back to the tower now!" Robin said.

Raven teleported all the titans back to the tower before Monica made another attack.

Tell me if it's good or tell me if it sucks. I need to know before I write the second chapter. See ya!

-Starfiretheinvincible


End file.
